Baggage
by lcec
Summary: Chibs sister, Kirsty turns up on the scene, with a few surprises of her own. Will she able to cope in the fast paced world of the MC along with her own problems. How will Chibs react to the arrival of his baby sister. Rated M for language and possible romance. I've just posted a wee chapter to start with to gauge interest in the story.
1. Chapter 1

She got in the taxi cab at the train station. She felt as if she had been travelling for days, a 16 hour flight, 35 minute train journey and now a cab ride. This was the home stretch, "almost there," she thought.

"Where to?" the driver asked her as she got in the cab.

"Em, the Teller-Morrow garage in town"

The driver looked at her in the rear view mirror. "You sure?" he asked.

"Aye, eh I mean yeah" She was trying hard to tone down her Glaswegian accent, but it was difficult, her brogue was particularly strong.

"Whatever you say darling." Was the driver's reply.

The cab pulled up at a large compound. She knew she was in the right place when she spotted the giant reaper painted on the roof. She paid the driver, grabbed her holdall and walked towards the office. An intimidating woman stood in the doorway, looking her up and down with pursed lips. "Can I help you?" She asked the stranger.

"I'm looking for Filip Telford, Chibs, I was told he worked here." She knew the woman heard her accent by the way she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Who wants to know?" Came the reply.

"Look hen, I've just travelled halfway around the world to get here. Is Filip here or not?" Just then the familiar low rumble of Harleys started to fill the air.

"See for yourself!" The stony faced office woman yelled over the top of the noise. Both women walked towards the bikes that were now filing in one by one into the yard. The men were mostly wearing helmets and sunglasses, almost all of them had some sort of facial hair it was hard to tell them apart. Gradually they parked their bikes and dismounted. Chibs started to walk towards the club house, not taking any notice of the two women standing in the yard.

"Filip!"She shouted. At this, everyone stopped and turned round to where the strange girl was standing, because of her unusual accent and because no-one calls Chibs 'Filip'.

"Kirsy? For fucks sake, is that you?" Chibs asked, he squinted and held a hand up to try and shade his eyes from the sun. He wanted to get a good look at the girl in the yard. But he didn't get the chance, by the time he focused his eyes she was already charging towards him. She nearly knocked the wind out of him when she threw her arms around him.

"Aye its me, Kirsty!" she said.

Chibs pulled away and took her face in his hands, he studied her closely. "Oh my God, darling, it is you!" Tears started to fall from Kirsty's eyes as she buried her face into Chibs' chest, as he kissed the top of her head. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?" Chibs started firing off questions to her until the intimidating woman piped up.

"Who is she Chibs?"

"This is ma wee sister Kirsty, I've no seen her in …..God knows how many years."

"Fifteen." Kirsty said.

"Well, take her into the clubhouse, no need to do the family reunion out here," the woman said.

Chibs ushered his sister through the crowd of bikers who were still staring at Kirsty, into the dark and dingy clubhouse. "Sit down, sit down," Chibs said as he manoeuvred Kirsty towards the stools at the bar. "Do you want a beer?" He asked her.

"Aye, I'm gasping!" Kirsty said. They sat down at the bar together. Chibs introduced Kirsty to everyone, her head was swimming by the time he got round them all.

"There's no way I'm going to remember all of your names first time." She said.

"It's ok, most of them will answer to arsehole if you forget," laughed Chibs. "And you've already met Gemma, Jax's mum," he said as he motioned towards the aforementioned intimidating woman.

"Aye, about earlier," Kirsty started.

"Don't worry about it," Gemma cut her off. "We'll chalk that one up to jet lag. You've got to understand Kirsty, I've got to look out for my boys." She said.

"I know. I'm sorry, for what its worth," said Kirsty as she turned to face Chibs who was studying Gemma and Kirsty's face to try and figure out what had happened between the two women.

"Are you jet-lagged darling? You can sleep here if you want" said Jax.

"Nah, are you joking. I've just got here. First time I've seen his ugly mug in years," Kirsty said as she grabbed Chibs in a headlock. "I want to get steaming with ma big brother!"

"Does anyone know what she just said?" Said Juice.

"No, but whatever it was, it was fucking hot!" Said Tig.

"Back in your cage ya dirty bastard" Chibs threatened as Tig started to move closer towards Kirsty.

The group started to disperse to leave the siblings to catch up. "I can't believe you're really here," Chibs said as he embraced Kirsty again. "I'm so glad to see you, but, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kirsty

"Listen Kirsty, its not that I'm not glad to see you, cause I am, I really am hen. But you show up here unannounced with not so much as a phone call and only one holdall. What's up sweetheart? You can tell me." Chibs gently enquired. "Is it James, have you and him split up?"

"You could say that." Kirsty answered.

"What do you mean?" Chibs asked.

"He's dead." Kirsty said coldly.

"Whit? What happened?" Chibs asked, his eyes wide with shock. Kirsty took a long swig of her beer before setting it down on the bar, and turning round to face Chibs.

"I killed him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chibs stared at the girl before him as she drained the last of her beer from the bottle and placed it on the bar.

"Did I just hear you right?" He asked. "Did you just say you killed James?" he repeated to Kirsty in a hushed, angry tone.

She couldn't hold herself together anymore, everything that she'd been through in the past 48 hours, culminating in being reunited with her big brother , it was more than she could handle. Tears flowed freely from her big blue eyes followed by painful sobs as she clung to Chibs' kutte. All the strength drained from her body and she all but collapsed into Chibs. He put her arm over his shoulders as he picked her up from the bar stool.

"Where are we going?" she asked through tears.

"Somewhere private, to you tell me exactly what's been going on!" Chibs replied. He trusted his brothers with his life, but that didn't mean they had to hear all of Kirsty's goings on, not yet anyway. He'd bring it to them once he knew exactly what had happened.

He sat her down on the bed of the dorm room that he took her to, and went into the bathroom to get her some tissue paper, thankful that the prospects had been in and re-stocked. He came back out and handed Kirsty the wad of toilet paper.

"Now start from the beginning and tell me what happened." He said with authority.

Kirsty wiped her face and blew her nose with the tissue paper. She knew that this moment was coming. She had spent nearly the whole plane ride thinking of the best way to tell her brother, running through all the different scenarios in her head. "He wasn't the same Fil. He wasn't the same James you knew when you left."

"Aye, I thought as much, you don't move up the ranks like he did by still being a daft wee laddie." Chibs mused.

"It's not even that Fil, he changed completely, towards me, our friends, family. He wasn't the same wee laddie you knew and I fell in love with. I knew he was under a lot of pressure with the O' Neills. He took over the reins too quickly, he had no experience dealing with the kind of crap that came with being the boss, and, as you know, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He got ripped off more than once, and you knew how bad his temper was."

"Was he violent with you?" Chibs asked incredulously.

"No….well, not to start with. Some nights he would come home in a bad mood, and it was like the whole house was under a cloud. I used to pray for all his deals and meetings to go off without a hitch, because if they didn't, I would be walking on eggshells around him." Kirsty sighed. "When he first took over the firm he was excited, happy. He would talk to me about his plans and ideas, then he gradually stopped telling me what was going on, but I understood that. I never pressed him on anything, I assumed he was trying to protect me. I'm not so sure now." Kirsty stared glumly at the floor. Chibs' heart went out to her, but he didn't move off the wall he was leaning against until he knew every last detail. "He just started freezing me out," Kirsty continued, "he would hardly talk to me at all, and would stay away for longer and longer. I think I was kidding myself to be honest, telling myself that it was the job keeping him out, but I knew deep down he was cheating on me." Chibs shifted uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you leave him? What about your mates, didn't they help you?" he asked.

"What mates?" Kirsty replied. "Nobody dared come round to my house while he was in, he was like a bear with a sore head!" Chibs smiled at his sister's humour coming through while talking about the collapse of her marriage. "I couldn't go out anywhere," Kirsty continued, "he was constantly calling me, turning up unannounced at the places I was at and starting fights with anyone who dared stand up to him for the way he was treating me. I just stopped getting invited anywhere. Nobody wanted to deal with him, can't say I blame them. I had no-one to turn to" Chibs felt a pang of guilt.

Kirsty wiped at the tears that fell silently down her face. "It all changed when I fell pregnant." Kirsty looked at her brother directly in the eye, not wanting him to interrupt her. She knew she wouldn't be able to go on if she was stopped. "It wasn't planned, it was an accident. I was terrified about telling him, but when I did he was ecstatic." Kirsty smiled fondly at the memory, but slowly the smile faded from her face. "It didn't last long though, before I knew it, he was back to his old whore-mastering ways. Knocking about with any wee tart that fluttered her eyelashes at him."

"What happened?" Chibs asked, knowing that his sister would have told him if she had made him an uncle.

"I had a miscarriage. Just one of those things, the hospital said. I was home alone, again, when it happened. I called him when I thought I knew what was happening to me. He was out with another wee slut! I told him I thought I was having a miscarriage. Do you know what he said to me? Do you know what that arsehole said to me? 'What do you want me to do about it?' I told him I needed him to take me to the hospital. He said if I dialled 999 I could get a free ride in an ambulance and then hung up on me, not before I heard his bimbo laughing in the background.

Chibs felt as if the blood running through his veins were on fire. He was struggling to contain his Celtic temper. He had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to try and contain himself. Kirsty could see the look in his eyes, she quickly continued as she wanted to tell him the full story before he exploded.

"I ended up getting a taxi to the hospital, they kept me in overnight just to monitor me. I called James in the morning to come and pick me up. Fil, he turned up with the wee tart he was pumping! She was sat there, bold as brass in my car! I snapped. I told him to fuck off, there was no way I was getting in that car. He went mental, I'd never talked back to him like that. He just stormed off and left me. I ended up getting another taxi home. I didn't even have any money to pay the boy, but once he saw where I was going he didn't charge me." Kirsty chuckled, "being a gangster's wife still had some advantages. I never even got in the front door when he flew for me. I ended up back in the same hospital that night. Only this time I had 3 cracked ribs, a broken nose and a couple of black eyes."

Chibs looked at his baby sister sitting in front of him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Aw hen, c'mere" he said as he moved towards her with his arms outstretched. Kirsty held her hands out to stop him.

"Don't feel sorry for me." She said

"Whit?" Chibs asked

"Don't feel sorry for me, its what I needed. I lay in that hospital bed planning on how to leave him. I had a bit of money put away from when I used to work, and I still had the documents you gave me as a wedding present."

Chibs let out a humourless laugh as he thought back to his wedding gift. It was a time when it was too risky for him to travel internationally, he hated that he was missing his sisters wedding, but he knew she understood his life. Chibs had went to the best forger that the club knew. It cost him a pretty penny but he remembered thinking that Kirsty was worth it as he packed up the fake passport, birth certificate and national insurance card. He popped her wedding card from him in the package, it had a picture of a bride and groom biker on the front, both sitting on 2 Harleys, with 'just married' emblazoned across the front of the card. He couldn't remember what exactly he had written inside but he knew he put in the cards and documents and referred to them as 'just incase'.

As if reading his mind Kirsty said "I used your 'just incase' package. It came in handy"

"What about the money I gave you?" Chibs enquired.

"Oh that got spent a long time ago, when we were still in love." Kirsty answered.

"How did you get here then?" Chibs asked her.

"I had been planning on leaving him. I started getting together any money I could. I pawned some of my jewellery, sold some of my designer clothes on e-bay. Slowly but surely it was adding up. I wanted to have enough money to leave and start over somewhere else, but, the way things worked out I just had to leave with what I had."

"You've still not told me how he died hen," Chibs said.

Kirsty lowered her head and took a deep steadying breath. "He came home one night in a terrible mood. I was in bed but I could hear the doors being slammed and things getting threw around. I just stayed in bed and prayed for him to fall asleep downstairs." Kirsty exhaled, "but he didn't. I heard him climbing the stairs…the bedroom door flew open and he was on me before I even knew what happened. He pulled me from the bed, he was reeking of booze, his face was all bloody and battered, someone had already given him a doing, and he was angry. He started shaking me and calling me 'useless' and a 'whore'. I tried to get up from under him but he had me pinned down." Kirsty started to cry again and this time Chibs moved over to comfort her. He sat down next to her on the bed, put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in close to him.

"I need you to tell me everything sweetheart, it's alright." Chibs softly said to Kirsty.

"He tried to rape me Fil," Kirsty whispered.

"Aw fuck!" Chibs shouted.

Kirsty put her hands on his leg to try and calm him down. "He 'tried' Fil. He didn't succeed. I managed to get away from him. I kicked out from under him and ran down the stairs. He was up on his feet and chasing after me. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the knife block. He followed me in and when he saw the knife he laughed at me, the same way he laughed when I told him about the miscarriage. He sneered at me, told me that I wouldn't do it, that I didn't have the balls. I just lunged at him Fil. I plunged the knife into his chest, right up to the hilt. The look on his face will never leave me. The shock, he honestly thought I wouldn't do it. He fell to the floor and bled out."

"Then what happened?" Chibs asked. "You need to think very carefully here. Adrenaline kicks in, the flight or fight reflex starts and this is when people make mistakes. We need to work this out."

"Not me Fil, that's the scary part. I wasn't scared or frightened. At first I was relieved. Do you know what I did? I sat down with a cup of tea and thought about what I had to do." She chuckled darkly at the memory. "Then I calmly got up, packed my bag, grabbed my money and my 'just incase' file and got out of there."

"What about the knife?" Chibs asked.

"I took it back out of his chest, grabbed the rest of the block and dumped them." Kirsty replied.

"Where?" Chibs asked.

"In the Clyde." Kirsty replied just as quickly.

"How did you get to the airport?" Chibs fired off another question at Kirsty.

"I left the house, drove my car to the East End, kept to the back roads. I left it unlocked and the keys in the ignition, it'll be stripped down to nothing by now. I then flagged down a taxi straight to Glasgow Airport and caught the first flight over." Kirsty felt strangely proud of herself. She had done everything she could think of to cover herself.

"Sounds like you've done well Kirsty." Chibs said.

"James had a lot of enemies Fil, it could be any number of people who did it. As far as me being missing, the police should probably think I'm dead as well. I've left everything, passport, money, jewellery, everything. Just grabbed the essentials and got to fuck. The police will be too busy trying to stop a gangland war breaking out. I've no family left except you. No-one is looking for me now."

Chibs leaned in and cuddled his sister. He couldn't believe what she had been through. " I had no idea what was going on Kirsty. Why didn't you call me? I would have been on the first flight home." Chibs asked her.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. We both know how dangerous it would be if you came back to Scotland."

"Aye, your probably right," Chibs sighed, "go and clean yourself up, you're a sight."

"Cheers brother." Kirsty laughed as she stood from the bed and moved towards the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. "No wonder he said I looked a sight," she thought aloud. She was naturally pale, but she looked positively unwell just now, huge dark circles under her eyes, face gaunt looking and hollow cheeks. She started to fill the sink with water to wash her face when she heard the commotion outside.

"Fucking dirty bastard! Fucking baw-bag!" Chibs was shouting at the top of his gruff voice. She could hear him pull the room apart on the other side of the bathroom door. Glass shattering, furniture being broken, banging, crashing. She thought it better to wait it out in the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet seat and waited for the Celtic temper to subside. Less than a minute later the deafening sound of silence came from the dorm room. Kirsty slowly opened the adjoining door and peeked her head around. Chibs stood in the middle of what used to be a dorm room. Now it could only be described as a disaster zone. He was red in the face from his exertion, and breathing heavily. As Kirsty moved towards him, carefully stepping over the debris on the floor she noticed that the dorm room door was open. Happy and Tig stood in the doorway with Juice hovering about behind them, obviously alerted by the ruckus in the room. Chibs turned around and quickly closed the gap between him and his sister and enveloped her in a forceful embrace.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Kirsty," he said into her ear. "I'll never let anything like that happen to you again. I love you!" He said.

"I love you too Filip." Kirsty replied as she heard the dorm room door quietly click close.

Thank you for the reviews and follows that I have had from the first chapter of this story. I really appreciate them. In case you haven't guessed after reading this chapter I am Scottish. I have included a lot of Scottish and Glaswegian slang and I don't want to patronise anyone by giving an explanation of every single word. I want to try to keep the conversation between the siblings as real as possible, so if anyone is having any difficulty understanding it or needs me to clarify any words or sentences then please either PM me or type it up in the review box and I will get back to you.

Thanks for all your love.

Happy reading x


End file.
